


Flowers and Gravestones (1)

by Cupcakedefender



Series: Gravestones and Flowers [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: It has a happier sequel I swear!, M/M, angsty??, i can't tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakedefender/pseuds/Cupcakedefender
Summary: Merlin visits Arthur's grave after Arthur had died a few years ago. (A modern AU. Like, Arthur died as a modern man a few years ago, not as a king from Camelot. Like Arthur was born and died as a modern man. I'm just confusing myself)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Gravestones and Flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Flowers and Gravestones (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just wanted to post some sad Merlin stuff. There is a sequel to this which is happier, I swear! Please don't like threaten to stab me for this. Please be sure to comment as I'd love to hear from all of you!

Merlin had walked through the same field four times by now. It was a bright Saturday afternoon and he had nothing to do. Gwen was out of town for the weekend, spending it with Lancelot. Gwaine was busy with soccer practice with the other guys so it left Merlin alone. 

His hands gently touched the small flowers that bloomed in front of him, a smile growing in his face with an idea. He’d pick some flowers for Arthur! Yes, that’s what he’d do. He saw Arthur yesterday but Merlin could always visit again. 

Merlin remembered yesterday. It was chilly in the morning but it warmed as the day went on. He visited Arthur after lunch and Merlin had talked to him for hours. It seemed like forever but Arthur didn’t seem to mind. Merlin always loved his talks with Arthur. But he remembered Arthur once complained that Merlin never brought him flowers and that’s what he was going to fix. 

The flowers were small but they fit perfectly in Merlin’s pockets where they’d be safe. Merlin hummed to himself as he wondered what he would talk to Arthur about today. Maybe they could talk about the weather or just lay there in silence together. Merlin loved doing that as well. 

He walked on the small pathway up to where Arthur was. It was a cobblestone path with rocks that sometimes rolled under Merlin’s feet. Merlin carefully took out the flowers, making sure note a single one was squished. He’d hate to give Arthur was squished flower.

“Arthur,” he started while sitting down next to him, “I picked these flowers in the fields today. This one looks like you!” Merlin said, pointing at a flower with golden yellow petals and specks of blue in its center. The petals were soft in Merlin’s hand as he smiled down at them. “Here you go.” Merlin carefully placed them on top of the stone grave. 

He smiled as he looked at it, proud of it. Merlin adjusted a flower on top before setting his hands in his lap. He began to talk about the weather. He wanted to describe it at clearly as he could, stopping occasionally to look around at the sky and then continue on. 

“It’s a really nice day Arthur. Much nicer than yesterday. It was so cold when I visited yesterday but I do like this weather.” Merlin talked about Gwen and Lancelot next. Arthur would love to hear about them being happy. He mentioned Gwaine getting swarmed by bees the other day which had the entire team and Merlin on the ground with laughter. Merlin laughed to himself thinking about it now.

“Mother called yesterday after I left you. I think I’ll visit her for holiday. I wish you could come along Arthur.” Merlin thought of Arthur’s face being invited to spend holiday with Merlin and his mother. He hoped Arthur would’ve liked the idea. “But that’s enough of me for now. I have to save some stories for my next visit.” Merlin gave a small smile before gently patting the gravestone. 

He stood up, staring down at Arthur with his hands in his pockets. “I miss you Clotpole. Truly.” His eyes starting to get wet. “Maybe you’ll be here next time.” Merlin hoped that Arthur would be sitting on the small bench every time that he came up to see Arthur. It’d happen one day. 

Merlin looked at his watch with a sigh. “I’ve got to go Arthur. I’ll come back soon, don’t worry.” Merlin went to fix a flower on top of the smooth stone. “I love you Arthur,” he said as he stood back with one last look. He turned and walked down the cobblestone path back to the sidewalk.

“I love you too Merlin.”


End file.
